La Final ja Llego
by Deidi Jeevas
Summary: Momentos previos al partido. Antonio esta de los nervios. Un pequeño encontronazo, esperanzas... leve TonixLovi. Oc Cataluña. Fail Summary Pasen y lean Por favor U.U Animos España! Capi 2! After. España a ganado! ANtonio no se lo cree! Iniesta a marcado!
1. Chapter 1

La final ja llego

Se me ocurrio xD al ver a los motivados de la tele empezar un especial Mundial dos horas o más antes xd

Momentos previos

El campo vibraba. Numerosas actuaciones. Shakira empezó cantando su canción, algo como waka waka no se que. En esos momentos España sentía como toda su tranquilidad diaria desaparecía. Volvía a tener los nervios a flor de piel como en su época de bucanero. Bueno y aparte de sus nervios se añadía la familia real. La reina saludando y los príncipes intentando controlar a sus hijas.

Se levanto del palco dispuesto a dar una vuelta. Por dios! Quedaba una hora y 19 minutos para empezar el partido!

-¿España a donde vas querido?

-Voy a ver a mis jugadores Sofía.

-De acuerdo querido. Ah! Recuerda de decirle a Del Bosque buena suerte y que saque más a ese jugador… Cesc-mientras la reina se atragantaba al intentar pronunciar correctamente Cesc Fabregas rápido, me fui.

Vaya mentida le acababa de dar a mi reina. No quería ver un balón, jugador, arbitro, español o holandés ahora mismo. Quería a su Lovi consigo para distraer su mente del deporte que era el opio del pueblo desde la época de su dictador.*

Había llegado muy lejos, más que nunca. El corazón le latía fuertemente, sentía la estación de casi todos sus ciudadanos y deseaba un nuevo BabyBoom como con la final de la champions*.

Con todo lo del futbol no prestaba la minima atención de la situación en su casa. Hace unas horas le fue informado que ayer día 10, Cataluña volvió a hacer de las suyas. Una manifestación contra del tribunal constitucional! Más de un millón de catalanes (según la Guardia Urbana) en Barcelona, algunos pidiendo la independencia y con ayuda!

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta los vestuarios. Alejo de su mente los problemas políticos para centrar su mente en el futbol otra vez. Mejor pensar en futbol que en trabajo no?

-Bona sort! Vinga Puyi habere si marques un altre golas! Ai pero si es el Jefe!

-Cataluña…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a desear suerte a mis jugadores,-recalco el mis- ja sabes los catalanes, Puyol, Busquets, Pique, Cesc Fabregas, Capdevila, Xavi Fernandez… Ja sabes la mitad de tu jugadores titulares. Disfruta de ellos tanto tiempo como puedas.

-Parece que me estes amenazando.

-Que va! Jo solo digo que gracias a lo del estatud, mi gente se esta movilizando…

-Cataluña…

-Es verdad! He llegado esta mañana con Lovino! Te esta esperando en la sección XXX del campo.

-En serio? Lovi~ Mi amor~

-Este Jefe mío es muy simple. Solo hablar de Lovi y se olvida de todo.

-Jefa. Creus que guanyarem?

-Espero que si Puyi. Que burra! Me olvide de decirle a España que ese pulpo* ha dicho que ganaría. Bueno Carles, más vale que ganéis y dile a Villa que lo espero ansiosa en septiembre por Barcelona.

Cataluña saco la cabeza por el vestuario, pillando el numero tres en la misma situación que Puyol con la visita de la reina.*

-Buena suerte! A por ellos oeee~ A por ellos oeee~ A por ellos oeee~ oeee~- La catalana empezó a animar a la roja mientras se dirigía a su sitió. Por que era una hincha del futbol, y quería de todo corazón que ganara su estúpido jefe.

-Mientras en la sección XXX del campo-

-Lovi mi amor!

-Antonio! Déjame estúpido! Que pensaran tus ciudadanos!

-¡Pero si en mi país ja esta aprobado el matrimonió homosexual! ¡Son muy tolerantes!

-Ja lo se…- El español empezó a llenar de besos al pobrecillo italiano (si claro¬¬) mientras este maldecía e agradecía a su tía Mercé por enviarle el español.

Fini^^

Hora de finalización 19:41

Esta apunto(si claro) de empezar y se me ocurrió. Quizás al finalizar subiré algo xD

Cataluña/Mercé Català es mi Occ la usare bastante… en mi profile esta su descripción y las de mis otros dos Occ xD sorry por meter lo de Catauña por el medio…es que no lo pude evitar!

Aclaraciones:

- NY=Ñ-

*El futbol es el opio del pueblo. Cuando Franco quería que la gente no se quejara les ponía futbol. Eficaz no?

*El BabyBoom del gol de Iniesta. Bueno no fue al ganar (creo) pero bueno, cuando Iniesta marco el gol que clasifico a el Barça se dice que en Cataluña 9 meses después hubo muchos nacimientos. Que con la alegría bueno… ja me entendéis xDD

* El pop Pol o pulpo Pol es una parida que se ha inventado no se cual cadena de televisión Española (nose si es cuatro o telecinco) que escoge entre dos peceras cada una con un mejillón y la bandera de cada uno de los paises que jugaran y el pulpo escoge que mejillón quiere xD lo raro es que el pulpo a acertado todo todito incluso que ayer ganaría Alemania xD y bueno el Pol predijo que ganaría España xD

*El Villa a sido fichado por el Barça por eso Cataluña/Mercé dice eso. Y lo de Pique en la situación de Puyol… es que la Reina bajo a los vestuarios para felicitar a los jugadores después de pasar a la final, pillando a Puyol en toalla saliendo(o entrando) de la ducha y eso fue grabado! xD se ve los jugadores allá con Puyi puyi puyi y Pique bajándose la camiseta *baba*

P.D. Si eres hispano o español no catalán prueba a decir seguido y rapido Cesc Fabregas bien xD

REWIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

AFTER-

Un ataque al corazón. Eso es justo lo que le a dado Antonio cuando a 3 minutos del final de la prologa Andres Iniesta a marcado.

-GOOOOOOL!-la catalana a su lado estaba eufórica, hubiera deseado que fuera una persona nacida de su tierra pero Iniesta le valía, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo a ese muchacho de Fuente Albilla.-Vaya, Iniesta ha vuelto hacer un BabyBoom… jejeje Jefe? Estoo… Esta bien Jefe? JEFE! Lovi! Ayuda! Respiració boca boca!

-¿Y por que jo?

-Por que le darás una alegría más de paso hombre!

Lovino se acerco al español cogiendo aire. Le dio un beso a lo que la catalana se derritio de ternura ante la escena homo enfrente a ella, aunque fue la unica.

-Ahhhh! España querido! Tu, hombre! No beses al pais de mi marido!

-Tranquila su majestad greca!

Mientras Antonio había revivido y abrazaba a su pequeño Italiano saltando de alegria. Su reina lo había celebrado abrazándose a su hijo y nuera, y al final parece que con los nervios España se imagino que las niñas de los principes estaban con ellos.

Todos los jugadores en una esquina sobre el pobre Iniesta que se ganó una amarilla por quitarse la camiseta.

-Iniesta! T'adoro lo puto luciluz!*-gritaba Mercé como una loca mientras se le empezaban a saltar las lágrimas.- Lovi viste, viste? Ese es una buena persona. En su camiseta ponia 'Dani Jarque Siempre con nosotros'* se acordo de el! Es una gran persona…- Y dicho esto la catalana empezo a correr llorando dirección al césped. Le dedico una mirada de consuelo a Vincent quién no conseguía salir de su estado de shock, había sido un duro contrincante.

Final del partido.

….

….

ESPAÑA CAMPEONA DEL MUNDIAL!

Antonio corrio loco de alegria hacia sus jugadores. Los abrazo, rio y felicito. Solto algunas lágrimas con Casillas, le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos a todos y cada uno de ellos. En especial a Villa, por ser su maximo goleador, y a Andres Iniesta, por su gol y por el homenaje al difunto perico.

Se había prometido a si mismo dar una buena bronca a ese tal Jimmy Jump, que al igual que en eurovisión, se colo en el campo y intento tocar la copa. Aunque con la alegria de la victoria… SE le paso todo!

Observo como los jugadores posaban para la foto con la copa y levantaban a su entrenador.

Mercé chillaba algo de un pulpo divino y sus predicciones y abrazaba a Puyol y Xavi que habían sacado la señera catalana como homenaje a su comunidad.

Reina posaba con su hija que se negaba a tocar la copa. Casillas que aun no dejaba de llorar. Un abrazo sospechoso de Pique y otro jugador no identificado que izo que la catalana soltara un chillido que parecido a un 'pobre Ibra'*

Ahora todos al vestuario. España se quedo solo en medio del campo. Ahora el era el mejor. Durante años fue olvidado en su rincón de Europa. Ahora durante 4 años el nombre de su país sonaría bien alto, como el mejor de Europa, no ja no, como el mejor del mundo en ese deporte que mueve a tanta gente y que enciende las pasiones de todo ser humano.

-Felicidades Bastardo. Me alegra que ganaras tu, ja que mi hermano y jo fuimos eliminados y…- le copio la mano con cariño todo rojo.

-Gracias Lovi. Eres todo un hincha de la roja.-Bromeo por el color del rostro de su italiano, le dio un suave beso y se encaminaron hacia el bullició de gente y celebración.

Por que España estaba feliz, pero no su felicidad cotidiana, una pura y blanca. Sentía como todo quedaba atrás, por una noche su pueblo era feliz, era uno.

Se sentía en una nuve, quería reir, llorar, abrazar a Lovino, saltar… Quería festejar su victoria.

Franco tenía razón. El futbol era el opio del pueblo, y el hoy vivia en la nueve de felicidad que le habían creado todos los españoles unidos.

Lovi volvió a mirar a su acompañante. Era extraño que estubiera tan sereno. Eso debia significar que estaba muy feliz y que su pueblo tambien. El tambien había experimentado eso una vez.

-Felicidades España, jo quería que ganaras tu.

Y se adentraron en el vestuario donde como en muchas partes de España se celebraba ese titulo. Por que ahora todo eramos la roja, todos eramos España.

Felicidades España

Fini^^

* * *

Joer no lo acababa xD

*Lo puto luciluz… bueno esto es de un gag de un programa de humor Crackovia. Buequen el gag sub en esp. Es muy bueno xD

*Dani Jarque era un jugador del Real Club Deportibo Español(l'espanyol el club dels pericos/ el español el club de los periquitos. Unos cuantos meses capitán.) que murió el pasado verano en Italia del Norte antes de un amistoso. Jo soy Perica y el año pasado fui de vacas a Italia, y teniamos pensado ir a ver el entrenamiento a puerta abierta. Mi hermana oyo por la tele italiana la noticia i lo buscamos en Internet. Su caso fue muy triste se murio de ataque al corazón irrebercible mientras hablaba con su prometida por telefono TT^TT

Iniesta era un gran amigo de Jarque y siempre compraba las camisetas del jugador.

*por quién no lo sepa la reina Sofia (que lavaba con lejía xDD) es de grecía.

*No es necesaria explicación de Jimmy Jump no? Todo lo que he escrito de los jugadores es cierto, esto lo escribi luego de ver por la tele todo(3 canales distintos haciendo lo del mundial uno de ellos con la novia de casillas entrevistando xD)

*Lo de pobre Ibra… no me resisití xD hace un tiempo hubo un escandalo por una foto de Slatan Ibramovich y Gerard Pique Bernabeu en que parecían parejita. Fue un escandalo xD hay declaraciónes de Slatan muy graciosa recomiendo verlas xD

FELICITACIONES ROJA!

REWIEW par esta cata/española?


End file.
